


Just A Bite

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [5]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blackpink in all the areas please, F/F, Gay, Jisoo is weak to her bby, Only half smut actually I guess, Rose is a tol sweet thing using her powers for "evil", Sexual Content, Tired Sex, Uhhhh merry christmas? that was unintentional, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Jisoo doesn't remember her skirt being unzipped or pulled off or when she dug her fingers into Rosé's hair.She doesn't remember when she broke that nail on her right hand.She also doesn't remember why Rosé was eating her out on the couch, but remembering isn't going well for her right now.
Relationships: Implied OT4 maybe?, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Just A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Jisoo is not a top that much is clear, like, no shade ofc  
> I attempted to write this in one sitting and failed, I came and went for two weeks on this  
> Also not my typical writing style but I've been trying to get over my legitimate issue with finishing things so here we go, making myself finish this

Jisoo closes her mouth to swallow, finding it dry and restless with the chocolate she'd been eating and the panting she's been doing.

Chocolate. 

That's right.

Rosé's fingers dig into a trembling thigh as her tongue pushes further in and Jisoo shudders, too tired to scream. All the heat in her body was concentrated in her face and below her stomach, little flickers working their way up her spine and out to her limbs when Rosé would moan or hum against her. She felt taut like a wire, one leg stuck out over Rosé's shoulder as-as-

Her bar of chocolate slides off of the couch and Jisoo thanks the universe that the dogs weren't here because they'd be eating it and throwing up and barking in confusion as Rosé makes her whimper by doing that thing where she stops and drags her tongue up Jisoo's stomach and back down and then slows down _right_ before she gets where she needs to-

God she should've just given the younger girl some of the chocolate, _fuck_ -

"Unnie, look at me?"

Jisoo clenches up involuntarily, groaning. Her eyes had shut at some point and she forces them back open as Rosé makes a noise, feeling on her thigh. Her mouth had moved. The ceiling comes into focus almost immediately and Jisoo looks down, fingers twitching involuntarily. Rosé's pushing her hair out of the way, licking her lips. She looks up into Jisoo's eyes, sweet and playful and still slightly serious. She skims a pair of fingers down Jisoo's thigh before she speaks.

"Can I use my fingers?"

Jisoo nods immediately, pleading softly before she feels those fingers circle her knee and slide back up. Rosé leans forwards suddenly to press her lips against Jisoo's clit and she can't-her head drops back at that and teasing of fingertips along her hair, by her lips. There's her tongue for a moment again before a finger slowly presses in, so slowly. She closes her mouth-when did she open it?-to swallow a groan and turn her head to the side. Another finger slips in and Jisoo moans with all the air left in her, next breath shuddering and needy. Her lower lip hurts from being bitten on so she brings up her free, shaky hand to bite into. Rosé seems to notice and chuckles, the vibrations only assuring Jisoo that she'd made the right decision as her throat strains against the noises Rosé wants to pull from her.

It doesn't exactly creep up on her-she's been writhing for the past five minutes or so under Rosé's carefully timed licks and the sucking and touches-but Jisoo isn't really expecting her orgasm to hit when it does.

_"Ro-Chaeyoung-"_

She moans once before her throat seizes up, mouth open. She feels her legs push against Rosé's back as the younger girl makes a noise of delight and pulls her face away, caressing her thighs as Jisoo burns. Rosé was slowly moving her fingers, pressing kisses to her thighs like she knew the older girl liked and murmuring about how well she did. It takes a moment for Jisoo's muscles to finally relax, neck able to turn again as it all passes and she groans Rosé's name again, voice more hoarse than usual. The couch moves under her and Jisoo blinks, closing her mouth as Rosé straddles her waist. 

Rosé's face is sticky, wet from _her_ and Jisoo swallows as Rosé smiles happily. She leans down, face coming dangerously close to Jisoo's limp legs but then she straightens up, arm raised triumphantly. She has the chocolate.

"You don't mind now, do you? Unnie?"

Jisoo doesn't say anything, can't, and Rosé dutifully peels the wrapper back. She doesn't wipe her face and Jisoo feels her lips part slightly, eyes stuck to the bar and those lips like a magnet when Rosé takes a bite. _Something_ drips off of Rosé's chin at the movement and she wipes at it with a giggle, chewing slowly. Her eyes light up and she moves her arms happily-god _how_ could Jisoo have ever refused her, cute as she is now and sexy as she was a couple minutes ago-as she swallows, nodding emphatically. 

"You taste good with chocolate."

_"Fuck."_

Though soft, it's the closest thing to a yell Jisoo has let out so far and it hurts her chest. Rosé shifts back and kneels between her legs again, preventing her from closing them as the shivers start. Jisoo has to put a hand over her eyes as Rosé adjusts her legs so they're wrapped around her, thighs starting to twitch at the touch. She still had a skirt on, a short one that wasn't covering much but made her feel less exposed with her core open like this.

"Do you want some?"

Jisoo nods, moving her hand to her forehead. She sweaty and can feel the muscles of Rosé's thighs move against hers as she shifts. It's so much. Rosé pulls her on torso with not at all surprising strength, sliding a pillow under her back so she's almost sitting up.

"You can't swallow lying down," she says, almost chiding the older girl. Jisoo just nods, focusing on breathing and not dying because of Park Chaeyoung. She gets a millisecond more to breathe as Rosé breaks off some more chocolate and decides its safe to set her hand on Rosé's waist, holding on to the fabric of her pants.

"Unnie, patience."

Rosé smirks at her and wipes the piece on her cheek, gathering some...Jisoo can't process it before the chocolate is pressed against her lips and she parts them to let it in. Rosé's fingers follow as well and Jisoo weakly grabs her wrist, overwhelmed at the smell and the feel. Rosé presses the chocolate against her tongue before pulling back, smile almost innocent. She brushes her hair out of her face, parting it more to one side and smiling as Jisoo stares, eyes half closed.

"Is that good?"

Jisoo nods, chewing once before Rosé's fingers slip past her lips and down to her chin. She pushes Jisoo's mouth closed and sits back, fingers now sliding down to-they brush a line down her throat before parting and Jisoo stops breathing when Rosé takes hold of her neck. There's no pressure yet, not really, just a light grip but-

"Swallow it."

It hurts but her body obeys before she can think about it. Her muscles move against Rosé's hand and she absently licks her lips, wondering if she could ask-but Rosé's setting the candy down and shifting with fingers still on her neck and Jisoo feels so sluggish, so-so helpless. She just wants to let Rosé do whatever it was she was going to, is going to, because she never wants to stop her, but she also wants them to move to a bed. 

Rosé leans down to press all of her body against Jisoo's and the singer nearly cries when she's reminded that Rosé's wearing _those_ jeans, tight and sexy and coarse against her skin. Her thigh is pressing harder as Jisoo grabs at Rosé's shoulder, trying to bring her other hand up to her mouth before it's grabbed and pinned next to her. The fingers on her neck squeeze down gently and Jisoo whimpers, voice cracking. She can barely keep her eyes open and all it takes is for Rosé to giggle and exhale on her neck before Jisoo wants it all again.

"R-please-I c-"

The front door suddenly opens and Jisoo closes her eyes, instinctively pressing against the side of the couch to hide. She loves Jennie and Lisa, she does, but she does not want to be seen like this right now. She considers whining or summoning her remaining energy to hurl herself into bed when Rosé backs up and tugs her skirt back down.

"Uh oh...okay unnie, I'm going to pick you up now. Yeah?"

Rosé quickly pulls a blanket over them, too panicked to enjoy Jisoo's exhaustedly sated expression before she slides off of the couch, crouching down.

"Jichu, Rosie, we got snacks!" Jennie calls, and Rosé's eyes light up before she huffs in effort. It's easy to dig her arms under Jisoo's body, harder to convince the other girl to take hold of her shoulders.

"Just a minute, Jennie unnie! Jisoo's-Jisoo unnie is going to sleep, she doesn't feel great," she manages, slowly standing with the other girl in her arms. Jisoo wearily turns her head into the younger girl's chest, mumbling as Rosé carries her to the bedroom. She's set down and rolled over until she's underneath something soft, fluffy. She burrows into it on instinct, frowning at the stickiness she's leaving on the sheets below her.

"Unnie."

Jisoo turns her head towards the voice, realizing her eyes had closed. It's quiet and the lights flicker out suddenly and she realizes Rosé is leaving her to go to sleep. She grumbles once at her aroused state but succumbs to the blankets.

"Good night."

"...good night, Rosie."

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey my fave Blackpink ship I mean Chaennie is up there but...  
> Let's chat on Twitter <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
